


Come to bed

by Ayrivynne



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrivynne/pseuds/Ayrivynne
Summary: A late late gift for fandomshavemesleepdeprived
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Come to bed

Soft footsteps whispered through the dark empty hallway; feet hitting the cold wooden floor sent shivers up Dipper’s body as he opened the slightly ajar door of Bill’s home office. The warm light of the lamp that shone from the desk Bill sat at illuminated the room just enough to see. Rubbing his tired eyes, Dipper continued his way inside to walk over to Bill who was bent over his desk doing some paperwork. 

“Bill,” Dipper said softly, “It’s late, come to bed.”

Bill looked up at Dipper, moving his messy blond hair out of the way, “You should be asleep, whaddya doin up?”

“You weren’t in bed, so I woke up.” Dipper moved to stand next to Bill, eyeing over the work Bill was working on. “And you tell me to relax? You’ve worked so hard already, you can take some time to sleep.”

Bill smiled and sat up straight to get a better look at Dipper. His lover was wrapped in a blanket from bed, his hair was tousled and his eyes fought to keep open. It was adorable.

“If you’re that tired go back to bed, m’kay? You sleep.” Bill said.  
“No,” Dipper pouted, “I’m not going back if you’re not gonna come and sleep”

“Dipper-”

“Nuh uh” 

“But-”

“No”

“Babe”

“Don’t babe me, mister.” Dipper leaned against Bill and wrapped his arms and the blanket around him. “Come to bed, please?”

With a sigh and a smile, Bill rolled his eyes and gave in. “Fine, fine. C’mon let’s go.”

Bill stood up and walked back to the bedroom with Dipper, turning off the lamp before leaving. Truth be told Bill was tired, but work kept piling up if he didn’t do it. It was tough, but he enjoyed it and it supported him and Dipper financially. 

“You better not sneak off.” Dipper said when they reached their room.

“I promise I won’t because if I do you’d just wake up again.” Bill replied, guiding a half asleep Dipper to their bed. “Now let’s sleep you sleepy head.”

Dipper crawled back on the bed, pulling the blanket he had across the bed. The brunet looked over at Bill who chuckled and got into bed with Dipper. The both of them yawned simultaneously. Dipper moved himself closer to Bill, arms wrapping around his lover and buried his face into his chest. 

“You’re cuddly tonight, it’s so cute, be like this more.” Bill smiled, wrapping his own arms around Dipper.

“No, you’ll make fun of me.” Dipper said.

“No I woooon’t.”

“Yes you will, now shut it and sleep”

Bill laughed and kissed the top of Dipper’s head, his hand came to run through his lover’s hair gently to coax him back to sleep. Dipper cared for him so much; he cared for his health and wellbeing when no one did. He loved him when he thought no one ever would.

“I love you, Mason.” Bill said softly when he heard Dipper’s breathing slow and relax. His eyes focused on the top of Dipper’s head before his consciousness fell asleep. Their bodies entangled with each other as they soaked in each other’s presence. The missing piece of Bill was forever whole with Dipper by his side.


End file.
